SHORT-E
SHORT-E is the robotic trash can friend of ERN-E. History Like ERN-E, not much is known about how or when SHORT-E was created. All we know is that he was made from an office trash can (despite his constant denials of actually being a trash can). We now that he currently lives in New York City. We also know that he was created with no directive. He was a hollow shell with no motive or goal. All he had was math, due to his brain being a calculator. While looking for a directive, as well as an apartment, he ran into ERN-E. ERN-E sat on SHORT-E and, thinking it was a joke about his height, declared war on him. The two fought in a Prank War until the two came to an understanding of each other. After that, they became best friends. And ERN-E, seeing that his new friend had no place to go, allowed SHORT-E to stay on his couch. During that time, SHORT-E also became friends with EMIL-E and got a cat named Icky. But sadly, that cat got abducted by aliens. This event fueled SHORT-E’s fear of aliens. But no sooner did he loose his cat did he gain a friend. Her name was Wolfie, the only A.N.G.E.L robot ever created. At first, SHORT-E only saw Wolfie as a friend. But Wolfie was head over heals in love with SHORT-E, despite the fact that he was extremely nerdy and knew nothing about romance. But Wolfie and EMIL-E decided to try and get through to SHORT-E and explain to him the crazy thing known as "love". It wasn’t until SHORT-E had an apoptoliptic vision of the future that he knew what his heartdrive was trying to tell him. In this vison, SHORT-E was a superhero and LASS-E was his sidekick. They were going on a double date to save the world, but there was a problem. Since by that time LASS-E had already won WALL-G's heart, while SHORT-E was all alone. Because of this, the world blew up. But, just as SHORT-E was dying, an A.N.G.E.L robot saved his life. Remebering that Wolfie was the only A.N.G.E.L bot made and he considered it a sign that Wolfie was the only girl for him. To make sure, SHORT-E kissed Wolfie, and he was sure they were meant to be together then. The two are currently dating and living together is Woflie’s luxurious doghouse Creation and Debut Thanks to the success of ERN-E, CK decided to make friends for ERN-E. The first was EMIL-E, but the second was a trash can with glasses and tennis shoes. CK wanted a classic "geek" brand friend for ERN-E, and a short one so that way he'd have to deal with the short jokes. Like ERN-E, SHORT-E became popular online while talking with people. And other robot characters took delight in making short jokes about SHORT-E. During the Holidays, CK decided to make him Jewish so he could relate to all the Jewish people making Hanukah. As for design, SHORT-E has not really changed too much over the years. The only real changes that he has undergone is his metal color, his feet, and his eyeware. SHORT-E 1.jpg|SHORT-E's original design had odd looking glasses and flat feet like a duck's. SHORT-E 2.jpg|SHORT-E's second design is not too different from his current design, only his legs are slightly different. SHORT-E.png|SHORT-E's current design Personality Since his brain is a glorified calculator, SHORT-E is extemley smart and knows all the digits of pi. He can answer any math equation and is also wise about algarithms. It because is love of puzzels and math that he is both a Tron and Sherlock Holmes fan. He enjoys mind teasers and complicated equations. In fact. he sees love itself as a complicated math problem that only Wolfie can help him solve. Like ERN-E, he is also a comic book geek. But unlike ERN-E, he prefers DC comics and Zipline. He and ERN-E constantly get into comib book driven debates about who would win if they faced off. He is also extremley shy, but can be quiet socaible once he joins a conversation. But then he gets extemley crossed, once you mention his height. Links ERN-E 4000 Page SHORT-Eplz Pge Gallery HERO ZERO PG 10.jpg|SHORT-E shows off his unique sense of humor as he, EMIL-E, and an unmaed stranger try to save the Knights. Wolfie and SHORT-E.jpg|When Wolfie met SHORT-E for the first time, she was immediatly smitten. It took SHORT-E a bit longer to figure out what was going on. Wolfie and SHORT-E - Robot Love.jpg|Two comic book geeks dress up as superheroes. Wowing a Man.png|Wolfie tries her luck at impressing SHORT-E. It works.